Special Friday Morning
by AoiTsuki1412
Summary: Rin had fallen in love with someone who boards the same train coach as him only on Friday morning but he haven't greet the boy even once due to his nervousness. Just a random fic inspired by HoneyWorks song with the title Friday's Good Morning but the story line is changed.


**Well... I'm kind of bored so I thought of posting this story of mine that I wrote 2 weeks ago, inspired by HoneyWorks song with the title Friday's Good Morning. I changed the storyline though... XP **

**I have a discussion for my database design assignment after this, so bye2~**

**I'll be glad if you enjoy this story. LOL... XD**

* * *

It is the same Friday morning, the same train coach and the same time. Rin found himself anticipating the arrival of a certain black-haired boy in the same coach as him. He didn't realize since when did he started to take an interest on him and he didn't really care. That boy had stolen his heart since the first time he saw him – his features are just perfect to Rin's liking. He's a few centimeters shorter than him, not too tough and not too slender. From his build, Rin could guess that he does sports. The most fascinating feature on him is his pair of blue eyes. They look so beautiful, as if they were really made of two pools of water. Rin yawned as he still feels a bit sleepy since he had slept a bit later than usual last night – he always sleeps late the night before Friday because of his 'Friday's greeting practice'. Rin had decided to greet that boy countless of time but he hasn't done it even once despite practicing every night before Friday. For some reason, that boy only board the same train on Friday and Rin didn't know why. It's not like he could suddenly ask him about that anyway.

'I must greet him today !', Rin thought, his mind already determined to do it – like he always did but he'll quit it eventually. Talking to him seems like impossible to Rin because of two reasons. First one is, that boy doesn't look like he want to talk to anyone and the second one is, Rin always feels so nervous that he forgot everything to say upon seeing him. Rin looks at his watch; it's 8:05 a.m. He still needs to wait for about four to five minutes until the train reached the next station – the station where the boy he fell in love in the first sight will board the train. Rin changed his gaze from the window to the people inside the train, observing them. 'Man… None of them looks interesting enough to watch.', he thought while sighing. After a few moments, the train's arrival to the next station was announced. Rin immediately focuses his eyes to the door where the boy usually enter through when boarding the train. 'Come on… Hurry up…', Rin hoped in his heart. His wait for the boy ended as the boy stepped into the train with his usual stoic face.

The boy walks towards an empty seat beside Rin, bluntly sitting at the empty spot beside him, making Rin a bit flustered. 'Crap ! He's sitting beside me and I'm way too nervous to greet him !' The boy stared confusedly at Rin's reaction for a while, as if asking what's going on with him but Rin immediately turned his face away. "Uh… I'm Nanase… Haruka…", the boy suddenly said, earning a surprised look from Rin. "I saw you trying to talk to me since that day but you never did. So… I thought I should greet you first." Rin couldn't believe what he's hearing – the boy he likes just talked to him and said that he was watching him before this. It's kind of embarrassing that Haruka noticed he was trying to talk to him but failed before though. "I-I'm Matsuoka Rin. Nice to meet you. I've always wanted to greet you before but... well, you seems like someone who doesn't like talking to other people, so I was kind of afraid to greet you.", Rin replied then let out a nervous laugh. Haruka sighed as he heard Rin's explanation – he had heard people saying like that about him countless of time, saying that he didn't like to make friends, that he's arrogant, that his personality is shitty and many other negative things just because he always wear his stoic emotion. 'Do I look that bad ?', he thought, deeply thinking about it, ignoring the person sitting next to him.

"Oi, Nanase-kun !", Rin raised his voice a bit since the boy next to him didn't react after calling him for a few times.

"Y-yes ? Sorry… I was thinking… about something… By the way, you can call me Haru.", Haruka said as he snapped out of his thinking mode.

"Oh… Okay. You can call me Rin then.", Rin grinned.

"Fine with me…"

"Uh… I've been wondering… Why do you only board this train on Friday ?", Rin asked curiously.

"Hmm… I have to do something… at the city… every Friday. Well, it's a personal matter.", Haruka replied, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Oh… I'm sorry then."

"It's okay… I might tell you if you're qualified enough to know it."

"That means…"

"That means… you can be my friend. If I trust you enough, then I'll tell you."

"Oh…", Rin replied with a mixed feeling. He's happy that Haruka is accepting him but he's a bit disappointed that he has to start as a friend.

'Well, being a friend is fine. Everything starts from the bottom, right ?', Rin thought happily, humming his favourite love song along the journey to school. They didn't continue talking since Haruka said that he wanted to take a nap for a while. Rin steals a gaze to the person beside him, smiling as he found out that Haruka's sleeping face is pretty cute. He took out his phone from his pocket than snapped a picture of Haruka sleeping as a memory of this special day of his. "'My Special Friday Morning'. That'll be the title for my blog post today !", he muttered, smiling all the way to the next station.

* * *

**So, how was it ? LOL... XD Sorry if it's a bad one though. Should I continue it or treat it as a one-shot ?**

**Feel free to fav, follow and review~ Thank you for reading ! XD**


End file.
